Speak Now
by NavyBlueWings
Summary: Lyon Vastia was not supposed to be a groom. Juvia Lockser was not supposed to be Gray's sister-in-law. Gray Fullbuster was not supposed to be in church on his vacation. But if Gray doesn't speak now, his nightmare might become a reality. And he's pretty sure the music just cued... Based off Taylor Swift's "Speak Now", a Gruvia fic. Read and Review!


**Hello all! I know that I am in the middle of writing "The Astrologist" (which you should all read if you haven't yet), but I wanted to take some time to write a fic that randomly popped into my head. I love love love Taylor Swift, and I was listening to her song "Speak Now" when I got inspired to write this. I hope that you all enjoy my little dedication to Gruvia, since it's quite rare I stray away from my NaLu love. **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own a damn thing in this fic. Not a one. **

**Warning:**** I don't bash any characters, ever, since they're all unique in their own way, ****HOWEVER****, I do have a preference for some characters over others. You have been warned.**

**Speak Now**

The church, in Gray's opinion, was too flashy. With ice blue drapery matching the flowers tied to every pew, Gray grimaced. It was the groom's favorite color, he knew. The bride preferred royal blue. Then again, Gray knew the bride was not one who would fight over something as silly as the color scheme of her wedding. He knew a lot about the groom since they were practically brothers. Not in the sense of blood; neither knew their parents. The two were raised by the same caretaker, and as such became step-brothers. He was handsome and intelligent, bratty and snobbish. He had several friends, but had trouble picking out a true 'best man'. His business was thriving, which meant he had money to spend on things like a lavish wedding. Lyon Vastia was meant to be an entrepreneur, not a groom.

Gray also knew the bride; a beautiful woman who was just as impressive. She was eccentric in a way that tormented and amused Gray. Her faith in humanity knew no bounds, despite the harshness the world have given her as a child. The smile she possessed warmed a room, yet her glare could quickly freeze anyone in its path. Emotional to the end, the woman could only be described as a beautiful disaster. She annoyed him, infuriated him, and drove him to the brink of his patience. Still, throughout this, Gray could never stay away from her blue eyes for long. Juvia Lockser was meant to be a pain in Gray's side, not his sister-in-law.

And Gray, throughout the wedding preparations, had made it adamantly clear he would not be attending the wedding. Technically, he had a reason. The date of the wedding fell on the same day that Gray had booked his paid vacation from work. It was two weeks in Bermuda, the cruise tickets non-refundable. Lyon had been fine with Gray's absence, though Juvia continued to pester him about changing his plans. He refused, and it had become a huge snag in their already tangled relationship. If Lyon wasn't so self-centered, maybe he'd catch on to her unusual obsession with Gray coming to their big day. Despite her pleas, he continued to deny her invitation. Why? Because Gray Fullbuster was supposed to be leaving for Bermuda, not hiding in the back of a church.

So then why was he there? It was a question that he really couldn't understand himself. But as he stared at the door he knew Juvia now stood behind, his mind started to ask the questions he really cared about. Like why there was a wedding to begin with. Instantly he knew the answer and cursed at himself. He had the chance to end this. Like a broken record, his memory flashed back to the same moment it always did. For some reason, his mind was stuck on the last conversation he had with the bride-to-be.

It was the last time he would ever get to hear Juvia Lockser admit she was in love with him.

* * *

_Gray was sure he was going to regret this trip. As his hands clenched against the wheel of his black jeep, Gray glanced back down at the text message from his brother's fiancée. No, that wasn't who she was to him. Gray felt his lips twitch when realizing he had known Juvia longer than Lyon. In fact, it was his fault they had ever interacted. Juvia and Gray had gone to college together, and the girl had clung to him ever since. Lyon had no clue who Juvia was until Gray's 23__rd__ birthday, the silver-haired man falling in love instantly. She hardly gave him the time to introduce himself before she was trailing after Gray again. _

_Maybe Gray's downfall was assuming the girl would live for his cold shoulder until his thick brain caught up to his heart. It wasn't that Gray hated Juvia; most of him agreed that the feelings he had were quite the opposite. He was comfortable with Juvia, a reaction he had never experienced with another woman. She was funny in a strange way, and cute without much effort. But he found her clinginess frustrating, and disliked her jealousy. He had a solid group of friends, which included girls. The fact that Juvia constantly questioned their motives with Gray frustrated the drama-free man. It was the one problem that kept Gray from fully committing to the idea of taking the next step with Juvia. _

_Though Juvia continued to flutter around Gray, Lyon managed to grab some of her undivided attention. Lyon probably knew more about Gray than anyone else, and used that to lure the dedicated girl in. When they started to talk, Gray wasn't sure. But without much warning, Juvia's presence beside Gray started to waver. Lyon continued to woo Juvia, the latter slowly embracing his sweet gestures and kind words. Their relationship never came up in conversation with Gray until it was official, an action that stunned Gray. After years of professing her love for Gray, could she actually be moving on with another man? _

_Refusing to show how the action wounded him, Gray decided to go overseas for Graduate school. He pulled himself completely away from Magnolia and focused on his thesis in France. It consumed him, leaving no room to entertain the letters that Juvia continued to write him. When talking to Natsu or Lucy on the phone, Gray would avoid talking about the happy couple (not that either brought it up). Two years and one master's degree later, Gray came back to Magnolia on the tails of whispered rumors of Juvia's engagement. The girl in question was the one to greet him off the plane, and spent the whole night talking about Gray's trip. She didn't mention an engagement or proposal, leading Gray to believe the rumors were false. It wasn't until the next week he caught sight of the new ring glittering on Juvia's finger. Gray quickly realized how serious the situation had become in his absence. _

_Now, mere days away from the big wedding, Juvia was texting him to come over. He silently stared up at the apartment he knew to be Lucy's. Lucy Heartfilia was a mutual friend of Gray's and Juvia's, as well as the reluctant maid-of-honor. It wasn't that Lucy detested weddings or Juvia; she loved both. Still, the blonde was hesitant to take on the role. When asked why, Lucy kept her reasoning to herself. Gray had an idea, but knew better than to voice that opinion. _

_Instead, he silently made his way up to the apartment that Juvia had texted him from. Even from the hallway, the loud music could be felt vibrating through the walls. Gray grimaced, knowing no man should interfere on a bachelorette party. He could think of a pink-haired man who would feel no discomfort barging into the apartment, but Natsu wasn't the example of etiquette. Instead, Gray politely knocked on the front door. He waited a few seconds for an answer, but got nothing. It took three more knocks before a loud squeal was heard on the other side of the apartment door._

"_Is the stripper here?" A drunken bluenette much shorter than Juvia yanked the door open, surprising Gray. Instantly he recognized the woman as Gajeel Redfox's girlfriend, a common member of their tight knit group. She was sweet and generous, and extremely reserved when sober. But now she was causing Gray to wince when she released a slow whistle. "Lucy, you slut! You got _Gray _to strip for Juvia? Natsu's gonna be jealous but what a dream come true for the bride-to-be!"_

"_I'm not here to strip." _

"_But you're always stripping, Graaaaay! Juvi-chan needs some cheering up, and you're just the man to do it!" The happy drunk wasted no time in jumping Gray, giggling as she tightly clung to his neck. If not for her lithe form, Gray may have been caught off guard by the random act. Too used to dealing with drunken friends, Gray shrugged his arm under Levy's thighs and carried her through the opened doorway. _

"_Anyone sober home?" He called out cautiously, preparing for another attack. He scanned through the list of bridesmaids on Juvia's list, wincing when he came to Erza Scarlet. That woman was a mean drunk, and he had been on the wrong side of her anger in many situations. The rest were pretty harmless, and he relaxed even more when seeing a sober face. _

"_Gray?"_

"_Lucy, it's nice to see you've kept your wits about you."_

"_I was the designated driver tonight; I've only had a wine cooler since we got back from the bar. What are you doing here? And why is Levy passed out in your arms?" He blinked once as Lucy's question and then glanced to the sleeping girl attached to his neck._

"_She thought I was the stripper you hired." _

"_It would have been suiting," Lucy teased, giggling afterwards. Gray managed to de-tangle himself from Levy, placing her on the couch before turning back to Lucy. He crossed his arms, slowly glancing around the open apartment. The party looked to be in full swing, most of the girls now eyeing Gray like a piece of meat. He could care less; it happened more often than he could count. Instead, he returned his gaze back to Lucy. _

"_Where's the woman of the hour?" _

"_She's on the balcony; but be careful. I think the realization of her getting married to Lyon is finally hitting her and she's a little drunk. Add those two together and you've got a very dangerous Juvia." Gray nodded at Lucy's explanation, the blonde leading him through the bachelorette party. "Did she call you?"_

"_Texted, actually."_

"_I was expecting as much." _

"_You were?" Lucy stopped in front of the balcony doors, pressing her hand on the glass and sighing. She dropped her head, making it impossible for Gray to see her face underneath her bangs. There was a lull in the conversation, and Gray shifted uncomfortably in the silence. "Lucy?"_

"_I'm supposed to be supportive of Juvia and her happiness, right? And I'm supposed to be her go-to woman involving the wedding. That's the job of the maid-of-honor. But…" She turned sharply, a look of helplessness marring her beautiful face. "What if I can't do both?"_

"_As in?"_

"_If she wants to truly be happy, Juvia shouldn't be marrying Lyon. You know that." _

"_I've only been back two months, I don't know anything anymore." Gray looked away, but felt Lucy's eyes watching him. _

"_You know Juvia better than anyone else. Probably even better than Lyon." Barely narrowing his gaze, he tried shaking her statement off with a shrug of his shoulders._

"_Juvia is a grown woman. We're can't dictate who she ends up with."_

"_We aren't. But we both know she's making a mistake."_

"_Lucy—"_

"_She hasn't brought up Lyon once since I picked her up tonight. Actually, ever since you came back from France, all she's talked about is you. Lyon's so wrapped up in himself and this wedding that he doesn't even notice where her focus is. There's a reason she texted you, and not Lyon. She wants to see you, Gray." Gray gritted his teeth, turning to Lucy in exacerbation._

"_Why does she want to see me?"_

"_Shouldn't you be asking her that?" Lucy asked, opening the balcony door. She glanced to Gray, sending a knowing smile that created a flush on his face. "If you've got something to tell her, you better speak now."_

"_I'm just here to see what she wanted," He replied, shaking his head. She didn't respond as Gray passed her, the quiet click of the door signaling she had shut the door behind him. He let out a long puff of air, the winter night forming a white cloud from his breath. The balcony was small, Gray easily spotting his friend in question huddled in a deck chair. Her pale face was flushed from the cold and alcohol, her long arms wrapped around her lean legs. Gray took a moment to admire her beauty. When she wasn't clinging to him or chasing away other women, Juvia had a youthful look to her. Never once letting her body go, Juvia had always had the curves many men drooled over. She was gorgeous in an exotic way without even trying. Unwilling to admit how quick the breath left his chest, Gray looked away from her face. She was barefoot, an annoying bite of worry nipping at Gray's heart. Though he was sure the alcohol in her system was keeping her warm, she still wasn't dressed warm enough for the chilly night. Shrugging off his black cardigan, Gray silently walked toward the zoned out woman. He dropped the fabric on her shoulders as he passed her, ignoring her quiet gasp to lean against the railing._

"_Gray?" He didn't turn to her at the call of his name, but he could hear a different tone in her soft voice. Assuming it was the alcohol, Gray let out a slow sigh and shook his head._

"_Your bridesmaids said you were upset. Is that why you texted me? Or was it the alcohol talking?"_

"_Juvia didn't think Gray would come. She was sure he would be too busy with his vacation plans."_

"_I'm always here when my friends need me." _

"_Even Juvia?"_

"_Why wouldn't I be?" He turned when he heard the chair squeak from Juvia's movement. Without permission Juvia entered his personal space. Before he could react, Gray was surrounded by a warm hug from the trembling girl. It only took a second to realize she was crying. What he had registered as alcohol in her voice wasn't that at all; it was tears. Now wondering just how sober his friend was, Gray gently called her name. "Juvia?"_

"_Juvia loves Lyon," she started, her voice muffled into his shoulder. Despite the sentence, Juvia's arms tightened around Gray's form. Gray looked over her shoulder, unwillingly narrowing his eyes in irritation. His hands lay limp by his sides, refusing to touch the girl in his arms._

"_So then text Lyon," Gray snapped, not understanding where his temper was coming from. It was rare that Gray felt such anger, but tonight was eroding his everlasting cool. It happened anytime someone brought up the relationship between Juvia and Lyon. He knew he had no right to feel upset but it didn't stop the irritation from surging. Seeing them together was worse. Gray had excused himself from events whenever the two were coming together. In his head he reasoned it was his guilt for not going to the wedding, and not the negative feelings that pooled in his stomach when seeing Lyon fan over Juvia. His heart and friends never bought his excuses. _

_His train of thought was brought back when pale fingers slid over his neck, the palms of Juvia's hands turning Gray's face down to her own. Now focusing on the clarity in Juvia's blue stare, Gray knew she wasn't drunk. It shouldn't surprise him; Juvia had never been a heavy drinker. The nights he caught her drunk were few and far between. Forced to grow up much earlier than her peers, Juvia never saw the excitement of getting drunk. Most of the time she sipped on one glass of wine for an entire party and felt content. Now, looking at the striking women in front of him, Gray understood her odd behavior wasn't because of the alcohol._

"_When Juvia was little, she dreamed of marrying her Prince Charming. He was kind, sweet, and never stopped loving her despite all of her faults. He called Juvia pretty and never let her feel the bitter end of the fairy tale. It was a true love that Juvia was sure she'd never feel. Lyon has given Juvia everything she could ask for and she loves him dearly. But Juvia knows…" Her sentence trailed off as she stared up at him, her lower lip trembling. Gray had seen Juvia emotional; it was an everyday occurrence for the woman. If she wasn't upset about something, hell would freeze over. _

_He knew this time was different. She wasn't desperately grasping onto him, or wailing enough to wake the neighbors. This wasn't an act to get his attention. Her touch was soft and constantly trailing over his face and shoulders, as if memorizing every crevice of him. The thought sent a twinge of desire down his stomach, but he ignored it to focus on the matter at hand. He knew the situation was serious by the way Juvia quickly swiped her tears away. Seeming almost ashamed by her crying, Juvia looked away in pure agony. Gray's eyes widened at her pain, a sharp sting shooting through his chest. What could cause Juvia so much pain on a night designed solely for celebration? _

"_Juvia knows she's supposed to feel butterflies with her Prince Charming. She's supposed to look at him and smile without reason or worry. Juvia isn't supposed to only give half of her heart away; it needs to be the whole thing. But Juvia doesn't think she can do that…if it's anyone but Gray." A look of hopelessness crossed her face, Juvia's tears returning to her shaky voice. "And so Juvia needs to ask if Gray is sure he doesn't love Juvia." _

"_Why do my feelings matter in this situation?" Gray averted the question and took a step away from Juvia, leaning back against the railing of the balcony. Juvia didn't let him escape for long, keeping her hold around his torso tight enough to get dragged with his movement. She squeaked as their chests bumped into each other, but Gray was quick enough to steady her with his hands on her shoulders. She kept her eyes closed for a moment before deeming it safe enough to re-open them. The winter wind passed through the inch of space between their bodies, brushing Juvia's wavy hair across her face. Despite his need to remain stoic, Gray felt his gaze lingering along the paleness of Juvia's lips while she responded. _

"_In order to move on with Lyon, Juvia needs to…let go."_

"_Let go?" She nodded at his repetition, Gray hesitating to continue. "Let go of what?"_

"_Of Juvia's love for Gray." The sentence was short and soft, but ricocheted through Gray like a slingshot. His body responded on his own, hands tightening against her shoulders._

"_Love's not a game you play, Juvia. It's not something you can just decide not to participate in anymore." Fire sparked in her eyes, Juvia pushing up on her toes to press her forehead into Gray's._

"_Juvia never thought of her love for Gray as a game! Juvia always treated her love like a precious present! It was Gray who foolishly tossed Juvia's love to the side; Gray who refused to love Juvia back. Juvia has waited for years to have Gray love her as much as she did!" _

"_Even now?" The small burst of rebellion burned out at Gray's quiet question, Juvia biting her lower lip._

"_Juvia has to stop waiting if there is nothing to gain. Juvia has always walked beside Gray obediently, being there for whatever he needed. Now, Juvia needs Gray to be honest with her. She needs to know if letting go of Gray and moving on with Lyon is what Gray wishes for her to do." _

"_I…" His words lodged in his throat, Gray unsure of how to let them pass. He watched Juvia close her eyes, placing her hands on Gray's cheeks again. The touch sent shivers down Gray's spine, a soft blush starting across the bridge of his nose at their intimacy. Despite this, something in Gray felt relaxed by her soothing touch. Juvia was one of the few women whose presence didn't put Gray on guard. For years, that one fact always bothered him. How many females made advances on him during his graduate program? More than he could count, he was sure. Their intentions were clear, and many men would jump through hoops of fire to say yes. And still, no matter the attractiveness of the women who approached him, Gray turned every one down. Normally he would mentally curse himself afterwards, but the denial always came right after a flash of a memory he shared with Juvia. Whether it was happy or sad, angry or ecstatic, the memory of Juvia had his mouth saying 'no' before his brain could catch up._

_It was around this time that Gray started to wonder about his affection toward his college friend. His abroad trip was the first separation between the two, Gray never realizing how much time the two spent together. He ignored the lingering feelings of loneliness the first year, passing it off as being home sick. But as the months dragged on, his comfort level being away from home didn't match with his desire to see Juvia. Knowing she was with Lyon burned him, making it impossible for him to answer her numerous letters. Lucy questioned his refusal to write back, but Gray never gave her a reason justifying his avoidance. When Juvia would call, he refused to answer. Hearing her voice, he realized, was frightening to him. That thought shocked him more than anything else. How could Gray Fullbuster be afraid of someone as benign as Juvia Lockser? _

_It was question that haunted him to this day._

"_Does Gray have anything to say to Juvia that could make her change her mind?" Her voice floated into his ear, pushing the discovered feelings to the tip of his tongue. Feeling overwhelmed, he glanced down between them and caught a glimpse of something sparkling. Gray's attention was drawn away from the conversation and to the sash Juvia sported. It was nothing out of the ordinary at a bachelorette party; girls were known for making quirky sashes such as this. His reasoning de-railed when seeing 'Mrs. Vastia' plastered over Juvia's heart. Like a cold splash of water had hit him, Gray backed away from Juvia's warm embrace and sharply turned the other way. The words that were finally forming quickly slipped back down into the bottom of his stomach, refusing to surface again. _

"_I should go."_

"_Gray, please stay." Her hand dropped to his shoulder, but Gray was quick to shrug it off. "Gray never answered Juvia's question—"_

"_Have fun being Mrs. Vastia. I won't stand in your way. I'll send gifts from the cruise for the happy couple." _

"_Gray!" He didn't slow at her call of his name, ignoring the pain clenching his heart. What good would talking about unsure feelings do for the two of them? Juvia was days away from marrying Lyon; who was he to ruin that? Even if he didn't always get along with his brother, he knew Lyon could be good for Juvia. Unlike Gray, he wouldn't ignore Juvia's affection. Lyon would show Juvia the love that Gray couldn't manage to say. Besides, Gray couldn't promise Juvia a wedding like Lyon. _

_It was better off if Gray didn't speak a word._

* * *

That was the last time Gray had spoken to Juvia. Between his plans for Bermuda and her plans for the wedding, it wasn't hard to avoid her. The next morning he had gotten an earful from the maid-of-honor. He knew he deserved it and took his punishment like a man. He had heard no cancellation of the wedding, which should have made him feel better. It didn't. Throughout his finalizations of his vacation and packing, Gray constantly looked to his phone for any indication that the wedding was off. The morning of the wedding came with no changes, and Gray faced the facts. Juvia would be getting married to Lyon.

Except that Gray couldn't accept that. Natsu and Gajeel couldn't be complaining about how annoying their tuxes were. Lucy couldn't be re-reading her maid-of-honor speech while constantly looking at the parking lot for a black jeep. Lyon couldn't be shaking hands with the best man and priest in preparation for the wedding. And Juvia couldn't be putting on her wedding dress while wiping the tears from her cheeks. She couldn't marry Lyon.

She was in love with _him_, after all. That was the thought that ran through his head as he tossed his bags into his back seat and drove to the church. He arrived with minutes to spare, but froze after entering the church. What was he planning on doing, anyways? Storm the wedding and kidnap the bride? It wasn't his style. Instead, Gray hid out of view while he tried to formulate a plan. From where he stood, he could see a mop of pink hair arguing with a mane of black. Beside them sat a blue-haired man trying to calm Natsu down. Instantly Gray recognized him as Jellal Fernandez, Erza's long-term boyfriend. Though Gray hadn't spent much time with the quiet man, he knew him by the intricate red tattoo inked on the side of his face. Jellal had his hand on Natsu's arm, trying to get the rambunctious guy to calm down. Even now, Gray could see some of the other church members sending glares the three men's way.

Despite the pest nagging in his ear, Gajeel's attention was focused on the groom. With a scowl marring his face, it was obvious to Gray that Gajeel wasn't happy with the wedding either. Gajeel had known Juvia longer than even Gray, the two growing up together as kids. From the get go Gajeel had openly claimed his dislike for Gray's brother. He found him "wimpy" and "lacked the stamina needed to keep up with Juvia". It was the main reason why he wasn't a part of the wedding party. Lyon refused to ask him to be a groomsman, despite Juvia's request. It didn't really matter; Gajeel would rather eat metal for breakfast than be anywhere near Lyon. It wasn't that Gray was his first pick either; Gajeel just wasn't stupid enough to believe that Juvia was truly happy with Lyon. To even see Gajeel in the pew was surprising, though Gray was sure Levy had some influence on that. After saying something short to Natsu, the tall man rose from his pew and headed toward the door in the back. Without warning red eyes located Gray, the bulky man pausing in his strut to stare at the wedding crasher. Gray tensed but didn't move, keeping his face stoic. Their exchanged lasted only a minute until Gajeel smirked, showing his pointed teeth before continuing on his way. The tall man disappeared into the back of the church without saying a word to Gray. Gray slowly blinked, unsure of what the look meant.

He didn't have much time to contemplate it before the music cued up. His hand fisted in the curtain when the entire church rose and glancing back to the doors. Gray made sure he stayed out of sight, watching the ushers walk down the aisle. Soon after came Levy and Erza, both accompanied by Lyon's groomsmen. Gray made sure to keep out of Erza's sight, knowing she wouldn't hesitate to kick his ass in front of the entire church. He managed to avoid the two bridesmaids as well as the ring bearer, but caught the attention of the flower girl. Wendy, a girl that could pass as Juvia's little sister, simply waved to Gray before skipping down the aisle. He let out a quiet sign of relief, which was short lived when meeting the gaze of the maid-of-honor. Her eyes widened in surprise, and she nearly missed her cue to walk. The pace of the procession didn't give her time to ask him questions. She glanced over her shoulder once, but focused back on smiling for the several pictures being taken of her. Gray heard the change of the song, yanking the curtain to hide himself from the bride.

"You ready to be hitched, woman?" The gruff voice nearly jerked Gray out of the curtain. Peeking over his camouflage, Gray now realized where Gajeel had disappeared to. Juvia had no father to walk her down the aisle. Gray should have guessed that Juvia would sneak Gajeel into the wedding somehow. Glancing next to Gajeel, Gray was left speechless by the woman adorned in white. Juvia was beautiful, but seeing her in a wedding gown was a completely different view. A veil covered her face, so he was unable to see what expression she wore. Glancing down to her gloved hands, he could see her bouquet of flowers trembling. He wasn't sure if it was excitement, fear, or something else that had Juvia shaking.

"Juvia has come this far; her fairy tale will end today." The monotonous sentence struck something in Gray's chest, forcing him to press his fist to his heart. Though many would mistake the sentence for her affection toward Lyon, he knew better. From the way Gajeel glared down the aisle, Gray was sure the tall man knew it wasn't a positive statement.

"Don't sound too happy about it," Gajeel mumbled, Juvia remaining quiet. The increase of the music cued the two to walk, Juvia keeping her head bowed throughout the procession. Gray slinked out from behind the curtain once sure everyone's focus was on the front of the church, Gajeel begrudgingly giving Juvia's hand to Lyon. Lyon smiled down at Juvia, leading her up the stairs and in front of the priest. The veil was lifted to unmask Juvia's pretty complexion, her make-up lighting up everything but her eyes. What normally sparkled with life and emotion seemed lackluster and dulled out. The priest and Lyon seemed unable to see the change, but Gray was entrapped by it. Were these things apparent to everyone, or just Gray? Had he always watched Juvia this closely? The music disappeared, letting the priest's words echo in Gray's blank mind.

"Welcome everyone. Juvia Lockser and Lyon Vastia have chosen you, those special and important to them, to witness and celebrate the beginning of their life together. Today, as we create this marriage, we also create a new bond and new sense of family - one that will undoubtedly include all who are present here today.

"No other human ties are more tender and no other vows more important than those you are about to take. Both of you come to this day with the deep realization that the contract of marriage is sacred as are all of its obligations and responsibilities" The words of the priest rung loudly in Gray's ears, his fist tightening next to his waist. By now he felt Lucy's stare on him, but he refused to let his eyes stray from the bride in front of him. Her smile was gone, her eyes scanning the room for something.

"Ultimately there comes a moment when a decision must be made. Two people who love each other must ask themselves how much they hope for as their love grows and deepens, and how much risk they are willing to take. Commitment may well be a fearful gamble. Because it is the nature of love to create, a marriage itself is something which has to be created, such that as we come together in marriage, we become a new creature."

His assumptions were correct when her eyes stopped on his half-hidden form. Like a match fire sparked in her eyes at the meeting of their gazes. The beauty of Juvia's eyes returned instantly. Within seconds, it all clicked for Gray. He was able to notice because _he _was the cause of her passion. And the only reason he noticed was because he was always looking at her. Because, through a tangled web even he couldn't follow, Gray allowed her into his heart. Gray had allowed himself to fall for the quirky girl without even realizing it.

And within minutes, Gray was going to watch her marry another man.

He saw her lips mouth his name before he glanced away. Gray took a step back toward the door, preparing to make his escape. He knew he wouldn't put himself through the pain of watching their first marital kiss. The ceremony itself had crushed his once guarded heart. Even if it killed him to admit it, Lyon was probably better for Juvia. Gray had caused her nothing but pain throughout their friendship, and never once told her his true feelings. Juvia deserved a display of emotion; it was too late for Gray to change his ways.

"If there is anyone who objects to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace."

_Goodbye, Juvia._

"This is your last chance, Gray." The feminine voice that Gray had secretly memorized froze the hand pulling the church doors open. His head turned toward the couple, realizing that he had attracted the attention of most of the guests. Juvia stood in front of a stunned Lyon, her hands tightly grasping the bouquet of flowers. Her eyes were set on him, ignoring the gasps and murmurs of the guests between them. Like always, Juvia focused solely on Gray. "Juvia wants to hear Gray speak now."

"Juvia?" Lyon's uneasy calling of her name didn't make her concentration waver, Juvia content with watching the astonished look pass over Gray's face. It was a rare look for the mostly composed man, and yet somehow it only reminded Juvia of her buried feelings.

"If Gray doesn't tell Juvia what he wanted to say that night, then Juvia will have no regrets becoming ." It was the same topic that made Gray leave the night of her bachelorette party. Remembering the sash made Gray grit his teeth, barely narrowing his eyes on Juvia's serious gaze. The anger slowly disappeared when realizing what Juvia was doing. She was in the dress that every girl dreamed of as a child. She was standing in front of a room filled with the most important people of their lives. Her fiancé was two minutes away from becoming her husband. And yet, Juvia's focus was swayed by a single glimpse of him. Who was so dedicated to Gray? Who filled his thoughts more than anyone else? Who was willing to ruin her own wedding for him? Who was he willing to embarrass himself for?

It had always been Juvia.

"Don't…say yes." Gray's words were soft, but Juvia was hanging on them like her life depended on them. The entire hall gasped at his statement, stunned that someone was actually challenging the marriage. Lyon growled in outrage, looking ready to tear Gray's head off his neck. Lucy let out a breath of relief, both happy and sad at hearing Gray's words. Even if her hard work was being flushed down the drain, she knew what Juvia's heart truly wanted. That was Gray Fullbuster.

"Why should Juvia refuse Lyon's marriage?" But Juvia wasn't going to settle for Gray's normal ambiguity. It was her wedding day, one that Gray was planning on ruining. Giving a half-baked answer was not going to sell her this time around.

"Because it's obvious you don't love him the same way you love Gray!" The attention of the room shifted behind Juvia, the maid-of-honor now slapping a hand over her mouth. Lucy felt embarrassed, and a little guilty when catching Lyon's horrified look from the corner of her eye. Erza placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, but Lucy prayed the floor would swallow her whole. Even though she was sure Juvia heard her, the bride's eyes didn't sway from the indecisive man in front of her.

She had chased Gray for years, giving him an outlandish amount of attention and love. Her admissions were bold, and proud of the feelings she had for him. She wanted to be positive that Gray felt the same for her, and not simple jealousy of Lyon. Though Lucy was right, and her feelings for Lyon weren't the same as Gray, Juvia still loved him. He made her smile, and she could see a content life with him. He would do everything he could to make her happy, something that hadn't been proven with the man she was truly in love with. But when she saw Gray watching from the back of the church, her heart begged Juvia to give him one last chance. It was something she did with little hesitation.

"Gray?" She asked quietly, watching him run hurried fingers through his hair. She was shocked when seeing just how shaky his hands had become. Whatever was going through his mind made the stoic man's façade crumble. It may not have been noticeable to anyone else, but Juvia had studied Gray for years. The apprehension edging his features told her he was going to step out of his comfort zone.

"I…" He paused, and for a second the church fell silent. He looked away from her, leaving space for doubt to cloud Juvia's strong gaze. Lucy noticed the wavering, mentally promising to chop Gray's head off if he didn't continue. This wasn't the time for him to be getting cold feet!

"Come on, Gray," Lucy whispered, clasping her hands in front of her. She could only pray that Gray could get the words out before Juvia gave up.

"I want…to be able to hold you from this day forward." His speech was slow, but instantly recognizable to the fretting maid-of-honor. While he spoke, he took slow steps from the back of the church down the aisle that Juvia had just walked across. "I want to be by your side, for better and for worse. I want to be your beloved, through sickness and in health. I want to be your best friend, to love and to cherish. But mostly I wan—need…to be the one you choose as your husband until death do us part. I love you, Juvia."

Juvia's spirits soared at his statement. Four words from Gray had her heart pounding harder than Lyon's entire dedication of love. Her flowers were now dropped to the floor, her hands pressing over the overworked artery. This was pure love, she knew. Despite her attempts to move on with Lyon, Juvia's heart had always belonged to Gray. The months she had spent working with Lyon's family and Lucy were wasted, most would think. But if it took Juvia all of this to hear Gray's true feelings for her, then Juvia would do it all over again. The moment was ruined when a sharp pull at her wrist had her turning away from Gray and returning to the man beside the alter.

"Juvia, what are you doing? We're about to get married!" Though she knew he was angry, Lyon's voice shook with sadness. Guilt gnawed at her stomach, knowing the pain she had inadvertently put him through. She never meant to hurt Lyon; she truly had intended to marry him until Gray showed up. Still, she knew that it wouldn't be right to marry Lyon if she'd never be able to get Gray's admission out of her head. She opened her mouth to tell Lyon the truth, but the words froze before she could speak. She glanced to the guests, who were murmuring to the people around them. How could she tell him that in front of all of these people?

"Hands off, Lyon." Juvia gasped when Gajeel grabbed the back of Lyon's suit, lifting the groom right off his feet. His hand fell off Juvia's wrist, Lyon's arms flailing in an attempt to get Gajeel to let him go. Gajeel ignored him, glancing to his childhood friend and smirking. "You get out of here. Me and Natsu will distract them for you."

"Distract?"

"The idiot noticed Gray in the back of the church even before I did. Wasn't hard to realize why he was there. So we made a plan just in case he got the balls to speak up."

"What plan?" No sooner had the words come from Juvia's mouth did Natsu jump between them, a devious smirk on his face. With a "cape" Juvia was sure came from the drapery in the church, Natsu covered half his face while releasing a menacing laugh.

"The Great Demon-Lord Dragneel curses this holy place!"

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted, shoving her hands on her hips and scowling at the trouble-maker. He ignored the call of his name, dragging the attention of the church with him as he ran around the church. It was a second later that the priest's shout of horror echoed in the hallway.

"That demon stole my bible!" Gasps filled the hallway, Natsu snickering before holding the book above his head.

"Catch me if you caaaaaaan!" The priest soon chased after him, creating a spectacle inside the once civil quarters. Many members of the wedding forgot their actual purpose of coming to the church, following the antics of the "demon lord" and the priest. Juvia was momentarily distracted herself, until a soft push grabbed her attention. Gajeel had dropped Lyon to the ground, the man now watching his wedding turn into a circus.

"Move it, woman. We ain't doing this for points in heaven." Gajeel's gruff tone may have scared many off, but not Juvia. Sending him a quiet smile, Juvia moved forward and hugged the tense man.

"Thank you for everything," she whispered, squeezing her best friend a little tighter. He rolled his eyes, patting her head once while looking away.

"Enough with the mushy stuff; your "prince charming" is waiting." She looked back down the aisle, catching Gray's unsure gaze with her own. Like magic, her lips spiked upwards into a beautiful smile while her eyes reflected the adoration for the dark-haired man in front of her. Pulling away from Gajeel, she lifted the front of her wedding dress and jogged down the small set of stairs as fast as her heels would let her. Gray ignored the insanity going on around them as he sauntered down the aisle, hastening his speed when seeing Juvia stumble. His hands on her arms steadied her, Juvia glancing up at him in silent gratitude.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly, Juvia sending him a slow nod.

"If Juvia isn't dreaming or hasn't hit her head, then Juvia is fine." At her absurd statement he blinked, then shook his head and smiled. His hands trailed to her face, pulling her into a soft kiss. The build-up of feelings bubbled over at the touch, Juvia's fingers clutching to his shirt. She returned the kiss, blurring out chaos around her to memorize his lips. It was a moment that Juvia had been waiting for her entire life. Her spine shivered, her toes curled, and her heartbeat spiraled out of control. Lyon's touch had been warm, but Gray's hands set her skin of fire. This was what being in love felt like.

When they pulled away he was quick to tuck her into his embrace, as if sheltering her from the mistake he almost made. How could he have let her get this far without confessing? He had almost lost her. Narrowing his eyes at his own stupidity, Gray tightened his hold on her lithe form.

"Let's go."

"Where to?" She asked, though she didn't really care about the answer. Anywhere would be fine, so long as his fingers stayed intertwined within her own.

"Just follow me." Not wasting another second, Gray pulled Juvia down the aisle and toward the church doors. Most people didn't notice the sunlight entering the church, or the disappearance of the woman in white.

But there was one group who did.

"There goes all my planning," Lucy mumbled, pressing her palm to her forehead. "As soon as Juvia told me about her conversation with Gray that night, I knew she'd never go through with the wedding. I should have cancelled the food ordering right then and there."

"I was sure it would fall apart once Juvia invited the two knuckleheads. We should have assumed she was expecting Gray to show up; why else invite the only two crazy enough to break up a wedding?" At Erza's observation Levy giggled, unclipping her hair while glancing at the mess Gray and Juvia left behind. Lyon was on the floor crying while his family was crawling up the walls in outrage. Jellal was trying to keep the rioting church calm, though it was hard. Gajeel had now joined in on Natsu's "distraction" by tossing the bible over the short clergy man's head in a game of "Monkey in the Middle". Though she was planning on scolding her boyfriend later on, Levy couldn't stop the smile from tugging at her lips. She fell in love with _all _of him, after all.

"I'm sure they'll be more weddings in the future. Didn't you see the way Erza looked at the dresses?" The red-head instantly flushed, eyes wide with embarrassment and shock.

"M-M-Me?! Getting ma-marr…" Unable to say the word fully, Erza wobbled in her blue heels. Quickly moving to her side, Lucy helped Erza to an empty pew.

"There's no need to stress about it yet, Erza. Jellal still needs to propose, after all…" Though he didn't quite catch Lucy's statement, Jellal felt a bone-chilling shiver slink through every vertebrate in his spine. Glancing over to his girlfriend, the scheming look in Lucy's eyes paled the quiet man. He gulped once, then again when Lucy loudly asked Erza her ring size.

Lucy would get her perfect wedding, one way or another.

* * *

"Was it necessary to rip Juvia's dress off?" The mentioned piece of clothing was torn on the floor of Gray's suite, joining a long trail of forgotten clothing. White heels were the only thing Juvia still wore, at the request of her wedding crasher.

"It's not like you'll wear it again." His response was mumbled against her calf, Gray placing searing kisses along the toned skin. He had always had a fascination with Juvia's legs, despite the woman's need to hide them most days. He heard the soft intake at his nibble under her knee, a sensitive spot he had discovered hours ago. After laying a devilish lick to the sensitive skin, Gray pushed up on his hands to lean over the quiet girl. Noticing a troubled look in her eyes, Gray scowled and pressed his forehead to Juvia's. "What?"

"Juvia is happy Gray admitting his feelings for her…but she is also worried."

"About?"

"Will Gray's feelings for Juvia disappear once returning to Magnolia?" He scowled at her insecurity, though he knew it was quite validated. It did take a wedding to get Gray to admit to loving Juvia. Letting out a tired sigh, Gray silently reveled in the feel of Juvia's nails skimming along his bare back. His pause gave her time to kiss his neck, nipping the pulse hard enough for Gray to moan. Shaking the hazy desire from his brain (this would be the third round since they got on the boat, after all), Gray focused his attention at the woman underneath him.

"I already told you once that love isn't a game." He leaned down slowly, watching her blue eyes disappear under fluttering eyelashes. He took his time kissing her slowly, trying to get his point across without speaking. Her lips were eager to respond, Juvia's hands locking behind his neck. Her body showed no sign of fatigue, pressing her hips straight into his own. He groaned, then chuckled into her mouth at her enthusiasm. Concerned at the response, Juvia yanked away to stare up at Gray.

"Why is Gray laughing at Juvia?"

"Because four hours ago, you were preparing to marry Lyon and I was packing for a solo trip to Bermuda. I assumed you'd be on a honeymoon, not stowed away on my vacation." Juvia frowned at Gray's observation, causing his smug smirk to widen. Unable to resist temptation, Gray continued. "Guess your fairy tale did get an ending, huh?"

"Juvia doesn't want it to end." Their positions were switched when Juvia rolled Gray to his back, Juvia straddling the surprised man. Blue waves tumbled over her shoulder, tickling his nose when she leaned closer to him. He knew she was upset, but Gray's soft chuckle was impossible to stop.

"Endings aren't always sad, Juvia." He reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear, letting his fingers linger on her cheek. "Most endings have new beginnings. That's why you're here with me now."

"Promise Juvia that Gray won't leave."

"When has Prince Charming ever deserted his princess in the fairy tail?" He mumbled the words against the soft skin under her ear, skimming his teeth along her earlobe. She smiled through her shiver, wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders and sighing. She didn't fight against him when he pinned her back onto the bed, lighting the flame in her lower belly again.

This was her dream ending.

**TADA! How did you like it? The idea strayed away from the song, but it was just an inspiration. I hope that I did all of you Gruvia fans justice, as I do think they should end up together in the end. Many would probably disagree with me, but they're not the ones reading this one-shot. I really adore Juvia, and I think Gray is a very interesting character, so this was quite fun to write. **

**So leave me a review and maybe I'll write more Gruvia in my spare time! =D**


End file.
